starerafandomcom-20200214-history
Card Draw
Spend Coupons, Kindness, Points, Wish Coins or Diamonds to draw cards. When drawing cards by Coupons or Diamonds, you will have a big chance to gain senior cards. Whenever drawing card by Diamond or Coupon, you will gain 1 random card. Whilst, when drawing cards by Kindness or using the “Super Draw” option, you will gain several random cards. When you draw card by Diamonds or using the “Super Draw” option for the first time, you can spend less Diamonds. Additionally, when you use the “Super Draw” option, you will additionally have one chance to gain a senior card. More bonuses of this option will be introduced in the future. Wish Twice every month, a new 6* card is put in a total pool of 10 cards. To draw a card, you must use Wish Coins, which are bought from the mall for 50 Diamonds each. Nine of the ten cards range from 3* to 5* flash cards. The 6* card will start out as a non flash card. However, every time you refresh the pool of ten cards, you have a chance of making that 6* a flash card. Once you draw a card from the pool, that card can not be drawn again until the pool is refreshed. You can refresh once a day for free, otherwise you will have to buy Wish Stars at the mall to refresh more than once in a single day. If you are lucky though, drawing the 6* will automatically refresh the pool. Refreshing ultimately resets the pool, and you start over from drawing a pool of 10 cards again. Drawing cards without refreshing not only increases your chances of getting the 6* card, but it will cost more and more Wish Coins with each draw. A total of 86 Wish Coins is needed to draw all ten cards. You need a total of 4300 Diamonds to get 86 Wish Coins. Special Super Draw Super Draw allows you to draw 11 cards at once. 5 star cards are guaranteed, and the chance to draw 6 star cards is increased. Using Super draw gives you one of the currently featured cards in the event. Super draw gives 110 points per draw toward Draw by Points. Due note that the event card you get will NOT be a flash version of that card. Draw by Points Draw by Points is available when you have accumulated 200 points through drawing via other drawing options. Draw by Points yields of the the 3 currently featured cards in the event in flash form. Flash cards have a shiny effect and have increased stats compared to common cards. Lucky Draw by Coupon Draw by Coupon consumes a single coupon, you will get cards from star level 1-5. Drawing star level 6 cards depends on what star level 6 card is currently available in event.Draw by Coupon gives 5 points per draw toward Draw by Points. Greater Draw Greater Draw is similar to Draw by Coupon, with a slightly better chance of gaining better cards. Greater Draw consumes a single Greater Draw box. Greater Draw gives 10 points per draw toward Draw by Points. Kindness Draw by Kindness 2000 kindness is required to draw 10 cards with a bonus of 2 Sirius cards. A list of obtainable cards can be found here. Category:Game Features